Sometimes Even Angel's need their own Angel assigned to them
by Angelina56
Summary: Monica's new assignment goes weary and Monica and her assignment get into trouble. What will happen will Andrew and Tess be sent to save them before too much damage is done or not. What will happen to Monica and her assignment? Who knows read and find out. Sorry bad at summary's. Come in and find out what happens in this story.


******Disclaimer: i don't own Touched by an Angel, but man do i love the show.**

******A/N: this is my first touched by an angel fanfic. i hope that it's okay guys i hope you guys like it. Sorry if the characters are off some. **

******here's chapter one guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Even Angel's need their own Angel assigned to them Sometimes**

_Chapter 1_

Monica looked out the window of Tess's convertible and up to the night's sky. She saw all the stars in the nights sky looking at them made her feel closer to heaven and the Father.

Monica and Tess had just finished their last assignment and it had taken 2 weeks to get the job done and done right.

Tess and Monica were glad that the last assignment was done it was a difficult case and trying to get through to the couple that Monica and Tess were assigned to help.

Tess looked away from the road and over to her little Irish angel girl who was looking out the window of her car and in to the night sky. She knew what was on the little angels mind right now and it had everything to do with a certain angel of death that they haven't seen in 3 months earth time even on the cases that involved death. Instead of Andrew showing up to help them and take the poor soul to heaven it was always Adam who came to take the person home for the last 3 months.

Tess was starting to wonder what was up with Adam taking the souls up to heaven when they were involved with her and Monica's case. She has been so worried for her two little angel babies. She knows how close the two of them are and this time apart must be killing them both. She has asked god many times what was going on and where Andrew is and what he is doing. She's also asked if Andrew was okay, but god hasn't answered her back on any of them. God did tell her that she and Monica would be reunited with Andrew again when the time is right and to be patient and wait for his plan to reveal itself with time.

Tess looked back at the road as she drove down the road not knowing where she and Monica were heading.

"Hey Tess do you now what are next assignment is and where it's going to take place?" asked Monica looking away from the nights sky and stars to look at Tess as she drove down the street.

"No angel baby. I don't know that our next assignment or where it's going to take place. Sorry angel girl." Said Tess softly as she drove down the road she was on.

Monica and Tess set in silence for a while until Monica broke the silence that had been in place since Monica's last question to Tess.

"Tess do you now were Andrew is and why we haven't seen him for the past three human months?" asked Monica in a sad and lost voice with tears filling her eyes as she thought about the angel of death that she had confusing feelings about since the day she met him a year ago.

Tess took her eyes of the road for a second and saw that Monica was sad and looked lost without her angel boy Andrew and she saw tears in her young caseworker's eyes. She sighed because she hated sing either of her angel babies upset, sad and lost it hurt her to see them that way. She knew that this was all a part of the fathers plan and that everything would work out in the end they just had to hold on and pray for the best.

Tess looked away from Monica and back to the road as she drove her red convertible car down the road.

"No. Monica I don't know where Andrew is and I don't know where he's been these last three months. I've talked to the father and he said that we would be reunited with Andrew again when the time is right and to be patient and wait for his plan to reveal itself with time. That's all you and I can do angel girl. I miss Andrew just as much as you do Monica." Said Tess sternly to Monica who looked back out her door window watching things pass by them as Tess drove down the road were ever they were.

"Tess I just miss Andrew so much and I don't understand why he's not been on a case with us in 3 months and why we haven't seen him since the Morganton case Tess…. I just fill like a part of me soul is missing Tess and it's feels like I'm a wee bit incomplete without him Tess and it scares me so much Tess." Said Monica as tear fall down her angelic face as emotions she never felt before came to her.

Tess looked over to Monica and saw the tears that were falling down her angel girls face as Monica wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. So she took her right hand of off the wheel and grabbed Monica's left hand in her right and gave it a gentle but form squeeze.

"it's okay angel baby we both don't understand why we haven't seen Andrew for 3 months but god knows and he has a reason for everything he does including keeping Andrew away from us angel girl. We will see Andrew again when the father thinks the time is right and as for the rest of the stuff you feel it has to do with you, Andrew and the father and nothing to do with me. So I can't help you there angel girl, just remember that the father always has a plan even if we don't see it or now it angel girl." Said Tess to her angel in training.

Monica squeezed Tess's hand thanking her for the words she just said to her it made her feel a little bit better about the situation with Andrew.

* * *

**Meanwhile another place 1:35 am**

_Cleveland Ohio _

Andrew walked in to the apartment he was renting as Andy White struggling musician who played at Tony's Blues club every night of the week and gets paid less than minimum wage and gets to keep the tips he makes after 9 o'clock.

Andrew shut and locked the lock on his shitty apartment door after he entered the apartment.

Andrew has been on this assignment for 3 weeks and still hadn't made much progress on the man he was assigned to help out before he took him home.

Andrew was to buzzy taking of his coat and outing it away that he didn't notice Sam and Adam setting on his couch drinking coffee as they waited for him to return home after work at Tony's Blues club.

"Hello there Andrew," said Sam as and Adam watched Andrew turn around and look at them setting on his couch drinking coffee.

"Jesus Sam, Adam you both scared me. I didn't know that you two where here." Said Andrew as she made his way over to them and seat down on the chair across from them.

Sam and Adam smiled happy that they could surprise the young angel of death even after all this time they've known each other.

"So Andrew how's your assignment going?" asked Adam looking at his fellow blonde angel of death as he spoke.

Andrew sighed as he rubbed a hand across his tired angelic face as he thought about his case he is working on and has been for 3 weeks so far and he hoped it is over soon, don't get him wrong he loves his job and all the people he's helped and the ones he's taken home to heaven. Sometimes he just needs a break from all of it to get himself pulled together and clear his mind from the things he sees sometimes that shake his faith in everything including god.

"It's not going that great guys. Every time I think I'm getting closer and maybe getting through to him some he throws me a curve ball and I have to start all over and it is tiring guys." Said Andrew running his hands through his long blonde hair tiredly.

Andrew knew that he needed to get some sleep soon. Sometimes he hated his human body he had to be in to do some of his cases.

Sam and Adam took in Andrews appearance and they realized that Andrew was getting tired of this assignment and ready for it to be over even though he never would with death on anyone before their time or ever.

Sam and Adam also saw that the usual spark that was in Andrews eyes was gone and they knew it was because he has been away from Tess and mostly because he missed Monica so damn much. They knew that Monica and Andrew had a special bond that most angels have only ever heard of and never seen or experienced in the entire existence. They were given the gifted of feeling the human kind of love for each other even though they don't really know it yet but they will. Very few angels have ever been given that gifted before and not many angels now the real names of the angels who were given that gift and it was kept that way but for how long no one knows.

* * *

**Few min's later **

"Well Sam, Andrew it's nice to see the two of you again, but I have a soul to take back home to the father. I'll see you two soon. Bye." Said Adam as he stood up a waved to Andrew and Sam as he walked away and disappeared from Andrews apartment.

Andrew looked away from where Adam disappeared and over to Sam on the couch.

"Why do I get the feeling that just seeing how the case was going wasn't the only reason that you are here Sam. There's something you're not telling me and it must be big as the father sent an archangel to see me." Said Andrew narrowing his eyes at Sam trying to figure out what it was that Sam was holding back from him.

Sam studied the tall blonde angel of death that seat across from him wondering how Andrew would take what he had to say.

Sam put his cup of coffee on the coffee table before he stood up.

Andrew watched as Sam stood up and started walking around the room back and forth as he started speaking out loud to Andrew.

"Well Andrew there is another reason that I am here and I don't like the reason and nether will you Andrew, but we must do as the good father tells us to do. Andrew, Monica's next assignment is going to be a hard and maybe horror filed one and Tess will not be there to help Monica out. This is an assignment that Monica has to do on her own until god tells us otherwise, but she will never be alone Andrew because god is always with us were ever we are. There's just one more thing Andrew, we cannot intervene in any way unless the good father says we can Andrew, it could do more harm than good. It also critical to Monica that we don't go anywhere near her until we are told to. Do you understand Andrew?" Stated Sam turning to look Andrew in the eyes as she said the last part.

Andrew opened his mouth already to argue with Sam when he received a message from god in his heart telling him everything he needed to now and what he has to do in the meantime.

Sam saw Andrews face fall as he we getting a message from the father. He watched as Andrew faces turned to agony at not being able to see Monica for a while or until god told him he could.

Sam watched as Andrew looked up and said.

"Okay father. I will, but keep her safe for me." Said Andrew and then he looked over to Sam who was watching him.

"Andrew you now that god will look out for Monica he looks out for all of us." Said Sam as he moved to stand beside Andrew as they looked to each other understanding passing through them.

"I know Sam and it's good to see you again." said Andrew

"Yes it good to see you to Andrew, but it's time for me to leave I have visit another angel if you'll excuse me." Said Sam as he moved away from Andrew and started to walk away.

"Bye Andrew until next time." Said Sam as he disappeared from Andrews's temporary apartment.

"Ya until next time Sam." Said Andrew in is lonely apartment after Sam left the apartment.

Andrew looked around his small apartment that he was renting and sighed as he let the day's events play through his mind. He just hoped that tomorrow went better than today went.

Andrew grabbed Adam's and Sam's coffee cups of the coffee table and took them to the kitchen where he proceeded to wash and then put them in the drying rack.

After he washed the two cups that Sam and Adam used he headed to his bedroom and decided to take a shower to wash off the day's swat that his human body had after a long day's work.

* * *

**Tess and Monica (5 am) **

_Milwaukee Wisconsin_

Tess and Monica pulled away from the side of the road that they had been taking a break on after all the driving Tess had been doing that lately.

Tess listened as god whispered Monica's next assignment in to her heart as she drove down the road to wherever the father wanted them to go.

Tess listened carefully to what God was telling her and what she was going to relay back to Monica.

Tess sighed as she heard the last of what god whispered to her heart and she knew that her little Irish angel was going to have to be strong on this next assignment

Monica looked over to her supervisor when she sighed and Monica wondered what was wrong with her friend and supervisor.

"What's the matter Tess?" asked Monica concerned for the older angel.

"I just got your next assignment angel baby." Said Tess as she was driving and watching the road as she drove.

"Don't you mean our next assignment Tess?" said Monica confused as to why Tess said her next assignment and not there's.

Tess quickly looked away from the road and over to Monica in the passenger seat and then back to the road as she spoke.

"No angel girl this next assignment is just yours not both of ours." Said Tess sternly to Monica.

"Oh okay Tess. So what is this assignment of mine and where will I be?" asked Monica looking at Tess as Tess drove around where ever they were.

Before Tess said anything else the scenery around them changed and they just passed a sign that said _welcome to Milwaukee Wisconsin._

"Never been here before Tess this is going to be fun." Said Monica as she and Tess pulled in to a trucker gas station that had a Denny's attached to it and parked there car in front of the Denny's part.

They got out and walked there the door and in to the Denny's and took a set at a booth. They were in the angel form so no one could see them sitting there watching everyone.

"So Tess which one is my new assignment?" Asked Monica looking around at the four customers and three waitress.

"That one there in the waitress uniform." Said Tess pointing to the dark red-head about 5"9 with a skinny body and green eyes.

"Oh she's pretty Tess." Said Monica looking her assignment over and deciding that she was a pretty lady.

"Ok Tess who is she and why does she need my help?" asked Monica looking away from her assignment and over to Tess.

"Her names Raelynn Michael. She just 23 and she's had a hard life since she was 15 years old. She had a son she gave birth to when she was 15 and she's raising him by herself while working full-time here at the rest top to keep a roof over her son's head and food in is belly, but that all end about a year ago when her son died. She spends all her time working and she hasn't been to his grave since he was laid to rest there. She is always to busy to pay attention to people around her but there's someone nearby that's ready to harm to women and if she doesn't watch out she may end up with that very person who wants to harm women and if that happens anything could go wrong angel girl." Said Tess looking from Raelynn to Monica and then back to Raelynn.

"Okay Tess so what do I do know?" asked Monica looking to Tess waiting for an answer to her question.

"Well angel girl you start your new job here at the rest top dinner and befriend Raelynn and get to know her. You will know what you need to when the time comes. Know good-bye miss wings." said Tess standing up and smiling at Monica.

"Bye Tess." Said Monica as Tess vanished living Monica alone and now in her human body.

Monica realized that she was in her human body stood up and headed over to the check out counter and stopped in front of it waiting for someone to come over to her from behind their and talk to her.

Monica watched as her assignment took two plates over to her customers and then see looked back to behind the checkout counter as someone cleared their throat to get her attrition.

Monica smiled at the petite older blonde women who she assumed was the manager of the eating place.

"Oh hullo there. My names Monica." Said Monica smiling at the older blonde women behind the counter who was looking at her.

"Hi Monica. So you're my new waitress. Will welcome to Denny's and if you'll follow me we will get you dressed and started for your first day of working here if you need any help you can ask anyone who works here or you and come to me directly and I'll help you. Oh almost forgot my name is Kathy and I'm the day time manager for Sunday through Thursday 5am-5:30 pm." said Kathy the day time manager here at Danny's as Monica followed her to the back were the employees keep their things.

Kathy showed Monica an empty locker that she could us while she worked here.

"Thanks Kathy." Said Monica as Kathy handed her the black pants and red shirt with the Danny's logo upper chest area on the left side.

"You're welcome Monica and I love your accent girl. You're from Ireland right?" asked Kathy with a kind smile on her face as she looked at the young-looking Irish angel.

"Oh thanks Kathy and yes I'm from Ireland, but I love this country too. I love every country that the father created." said Monica sending the blonde manager a smile. Monica liked the women already she seemed like a nice lady so far.

Kathy just gave Monica another smile and then left the room so Monica could get ready for her first shift here and Denny's.

* * *

**Few min's later**

Monica came out of the locker room and dressed in her work outfit along with her black apron thing tied around her waist. Inside that apron thing was a few pens and an order pad.

Monica had her hair tied back in a high bun and out of her face expect for her bangs that lay across her forehead.

Monica made her way over to the checkout counter where she saw Kathy giving the old couple there change back after they paid for their meal.

Kathy looked up when she heard someone approaching her from behind and she turned and saw that it was Monica as she came to a stop near her.

"Good you're dressed and ready to work now." Said Kathy with a smile on her face looking at Monica.

"Yep, now what do you need me to do?" asked Monica looking at her new manager and boss here at Danny's.

"Well first Monica you are going to follow me and we will get you started." Said Kathy as she headed over to Monica's new assignment with Monica hot on her tail.

They came to a stop in beside of Raelynn who looked up from her order pad and to them.

"Hey Raelynn." Said Kathy to her friend and subordinate Raelynn who smiled at Kathy and the red-head women next to Kathy.

"Hi Kathy. Who's that next to you?" asked Raelynn looking at the two women next to her.

"Well Raelynn this is Monica. Monica this is Raelynn. Raelynn Monica's going to follow you a round for a few hours." Said Kathy as Monica and Raelynn shook hands and smiled at each other.

Kathy gave them one more smile before she turned and left them to get to know each other as they worked together for the next few hours.

"Hullo nice to meet you Raelynn. I think we will get along just fine together." said Monica smiling at the red-head beside her.

"Well it's nice to meet you to Monica love your accent. How about we get your fist day to a start by taking this order to the kitchen and we can find more out about each other as we work." Said Raelynn giving Monica a small smile as they headed to the kitchen to hand in their order.

TBC…

* * *

_A/N: more to come soon guys. Thanks for reading this story hope you all liked it let me know what you all think about it please._

_~Angelina56~_


End file.
